


Brute d'Idole

by Blihioma



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gangs, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Sting vient d'entrer dans le lycée Magnolia de la Ville de Fiore, sur les traces de son idole d'enfance, un Dragon Slayer du gang de Fairy Tail ! Aujourd'hui disparu, le gang est pourtant légendaire, tout comme ses membres. Et Sting compte bien marcher sur leurs traces, mais... Qui est-ce prof aux cheveux roses qui vient de prendre la parole ?





	Brute d'Idole

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Fairy Tail, dont je me sers pour cette histoire est à Hiro Mashima, mais pour ce qui est de l’histoire, j’ai mon droit de disclaimer !
> 
> Rating : K
> 
> Genre : Général
> 
> Univers : UA
> 
> Pairing : Sting Eucliffe x Natsu Dragnir
> 
> Evénement : Lot Os de la Tombola
> 
> Je m’occuperais donc des lots gagnés à la Tombola dans l’ordre des formulaires envoyés. On enchaine avec inu_kag qui a gagné deux lots de 1,000 et 500 mots et qui a donc souhaité obtenir un lot de 1,500 mots ! Elle voulait un texte sur Natsu en professeur et Sting en délinquant. J’espère avoir répondu à tes attentes !

**_Brute d’Idole_ **

Une joie incommensurable envahissait le blond, qui se tenait dans le gymnase du lycée Magnolia de la ville de Fiore. Il réarrangea le col de son gakuran avec fierté. Il avait toujours rêvé d’en porter un, à l’image de l’idole de son enfance ! Pour ce premier jour, il avait décidé de l’arborer avec dignité et sans le raccommoder à sa façon. Il en mourrait d’envie pourtant, l’uniforme était assez serré et beaucoup d’autres en avait déjà déboutonné les premiers boutons ou même toute la veste. Les filles portaient quant à elles des uniformes marins entièrement noir et blanc et leurs jupes tombaient quasiment à leurs chevilles. Sting se sentait tout excité par l’ambiance féroce qui régnait en ce moment entre ces quatre murs. On sentait bien qu’il s’agissait du Lycée par excellence, celui qui regroupait en son sein, toute la délinquance de la ville. Tous les adolescents de Fiore qui étaient trop gênants pour la société se retrouvaient ici !

Ces institutions n’étaient que de vrais nids à problèmes et on espérait que les élèves changeraient à la fin de leurs études. Mais bien sûr, ce n’était qu’une douce utopie à laquelle personne ne croyait. En effet, si tous les yakuzas venaient pêcher leurs futurs loyaux subalternes parmi les diplômés de ce genre d’écoles, c’était bien pour une raison. De plus, les plus méritants avaient la chance de faire partit des meilleurs groupes. Mais alors comment obtenir cette valeur et cette célébrité ? Tout le plaisir des délinquants résidaient dans ce fait : ils devaient se livrer des guerres de gangs ! La plus célèbre de toute l’histoire du milieu fut entre les gangs Fairy Tail et Dragon’s Claws ! L’histoire de Fairy Tail était particulièrement connue et ses membres encore plus : Grey Le Glacé, Titania La Reine des Fées, Luxus L’Electrique, Gadjeel La Batte de Métal, Mirajane La Démone, Mystogan Le Fantôme, Elfman Le Colosse et surtout Natsu L’Ardent !

C’était lui le seul et l’unique, l’idole vénéré de Sting ! Sa cousine, Lucy, était amie d’enfance avec Levy et celle-ci était elle-même la petite-ami de Gadjeel à l’époque du lycée. La jeune fille avait eu à l’époque le privilège de rencontrer certains membres du gang de Fairy Tail et notamment Natsu L’Ardent. Elle avait souvent parlé avec Lucy car ce fut celui qui lui avait laissé la meilleure impression avec Grey et Titania. Par la suite, la blonde avait tout raconté à son cousin. Ce fut ainsi que Sting connu Natsu et il avait rapidement été fasciné par cet adolescent au-dessus de toute notion d’humanité : il faisait même parti d’un groupe d’élite au sein de Fairy Tail qui le rendait encore plus monstrueux, encore moins humain. Ledit groupe était en réalité les délinquants qui s’opposaient sans cesse au gang des Dragon’s Claws dans le seul but de le renverser. Ils étaient surnommés les Dragons Slayers en hommage à leur bataille acharnée.

Aujourd’hui, Fairy Tail avait disparu avec la génération de Natsu, mais les Dragon’s Claws avaient survécu grâce à leur nombre. Pourtant, la légende des Dragons Slayers, elle, n’était pas morte ! Au contraire, c’était désormais un titre prestigieux que tout le monde voulait obtenir. Sting aussi, voulait pouvoir l’afficher à son palmarès, mais par pour les mêmes raisons. On racontait que les Dragons Slayers, les anciens comme les nouveaux, se rencontraient une fois par an pour discuter et se bastonner dans la bonne entente. Le blond ne savait pas si cette rumeur était véridique, mais il voulait en faire partie pour espérer un jour rencontrer son idole l’Ardent. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention aux défilés des professeurs, jusqu’à ce qu’un nom familier fut annoncé…

« Bonjour bande de têtes brûlées. J’suis le prof’ de littérature et je gère le club de lutte. J’suis également le prof’ principal de la 1ère 4 c’tt’année. J’espère qu’on s’entendra bien ! »

Sting avait relevé la tête et il avait reconnu ce visage qu’il avait en photo dans son téléphone – en fond d’écran même – ces cheveux roses partant dans tous les sens, et ce sourire lumineux. Devant lui se tenait son Natsu. Son idole et son plus grand fantasme ! Mais… Pourquoi était-il un vulgaire prof ? Il ne s’était quand même pas rangé… ? Il n’était quand même pas devenu un toutou de la société ?! Sting avait l’impression que ses rêves se brisaient à l’instant même.

**oOo**

« Natsu-san !! » Cria un certain blond en accourant dans la direction de son professeur de littérature.

« C’est Sensei, ou Dragneel-san, stupide crétin blond. » Asséna l’adulte et lui faisant rencontrer un dictionnaire de langues anciennes assez volumineux.

Sting se tint la tête, c’est qu’il était lourd se foutu bouquin que le rose trimballait partout, pour remettre les élèves à leur place avec. Néanmoins, au lieu d’une grimace de douleur, un immense sourire bête et niais s’étalait sur ses lèvres. Faisant soupirer le professeur avec un sourire en coin.

Comme à chaque début d’année, Natsu avait eu du mal à se faire respecter avec les Premières années, mais quelques coups de livres, des insultes par-ci par-là et le respect des Deuxièmes et Troisièmes années avaient suffi à ce que tout le monde se taise en classe et à ce que les plus virulents se calment à son passage dans le couloir. La grande nouveauté de cette année, fut cependant l’énergumène blond qui le suivit partout où il allait et qui semblait l’idolâtrer. C’était la première fois que cela lui arrivait et pourtant ce n’était pas le premier élève à connaître son passé de Dragons Slayer. Alors en quoi Sting était-il différent ?

Peut-être parce qu’il était beau et fort ? Peut-être parce qu’il avait un pouvoir attractif aussi puissant que ses cheveux étaient blonds ? Peut-être parce que lorsqu’il croisait ses yeux outremer, il n’y voyait que du désir ? Peut-être parce qu’il n’avait que son nom à la bouche ? Peut-être parce que… Il l’avait embrassé peu après la rentrée… ?

Pour le dernier point – le plus excitant – il était mal. Cela ne se faisait pas entre un élève et un professeur, même entre un délinquant et un délinquant de prof’, ou entre un mineur et majeur… Il en oubliait presque que du point de vue de la société, entre deux hommes s’était également mal vu. Toutefois pour sa défense, il avait été pris de court ! Et pas qu’un peu. Sting était venu le voir pour la réunion d’informations pour l’élection des délégués – il était d’ailleurs le seul à s’être présenté, il aurait dû se douter que c’était louche de le voir se porter volontaire – et ils avaient donc parlé en tête-à-tête sur ce que le blond allait devoir faire s’il devenait le représentant de sa classe.

Ce fut au moment de partir que Sting frappa : il l’avait appelé et Natsu s’était retourné en pensant que finalement il avait une dernière question. En deux-trois mouvements, il s’était retrouvé plaqué contre un bureau de la classe et une bouche impérieuse s’était emparée de la sienne pour la cajoler et pour la faire sienne. Sous la surprise, le rose avait eu du mal à résister. Il faut dire que les caresses de son cadet était presqu’aphrodisiaque… Et hypnotisantes. Car il avait même fini par répondre à force de se faire assaillir.

Quand il y repensait encore aujourd’hui, Natsu ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire que c’était une erreur. Ou du moins qu’il devrait y penser de cette façon, mais… Impossible, il avait apprécié ce baiser et son élève n’avait pas eu besoin de plus pour lui faire une cours assidue dans l’espoir de faire tomber les barrières de la société qui se dressaient entre eux, une à une. Il avait fini par lui demander de sortir avec lui, c’était pour dire ! Et Natsu n’avait pas résisté longtemps – en même temps, il était plaqué entre un casier froid et la pression sexuelle que dégageait son élève trop sexy pour son bien. Malgré tout ce qu’il pouvait bien dire, il n’en restait que Natsu se sentait tomber amoureux de Sting un peu plus chaque jour.

« Dis, Natsu-san, à quelle heure tu finis aujourd’hui ? »

« Les activités du club finissent à 18h, pourquoi ? »

« J’aimerais bien aller chez toi ce soir ! » Sourit le blond innocemment.

Natsu fronça les sourcils en rougissant, comme si le délinquant pouvait l’être, innocent. Il était tiraillé entre lui refuser cette soirée ou l’accepter. Il ne doutait pas de ce qui allait lui arriver une fois dans son appartement, seul avec un élève qui voulait tout de lui depuis trois mois déjà. Cependant, sa raison et son envie bataillait pour savoir laquelle donnerait sa réponse. Mais la raison reçut un brutal coup en plein cœur lorsque Sting se pencha pour susurrer à son oreille :

« S’il te plaît~ »

Un long frisson remonta dans le dos de Natsu. Il avait gagné. De manière déloyale, mais gagné quand même. Et sa raison avait été bâillonnée pour l’empêcher de repousser les avances de son élève.

« Seulement si t’as fini tes devoirs. » Réussit-il à articuler de manière désinvolte.

Sting lui offrit un sourire immense avant d’embrasser sa joue et de lui annoncer qu’il l’attendrait devant le portail. Le blond le quitta pour rejoindre sa classe, il avait déjà hâte d’être à ce soir. Le héros de son enfance, son idole, L’Ardent serait tout à lui dans quelques heures… Un sourire pervers se dessina sur ses lèvres pendant qu’il s’imaginait déjà la tournure de la soirée. Natsu quant à lui, pensait rêveusement à la manière dont il allait s’occuper de son élève ce soir, pas sûr que ce soit de la manière à laquelle le blond s’attendait… ! Un rictus satisfait étira son visage, il avait réussi à attirer dans ses filets cet adorable blondinet qu’il allait croquer tout cru.

Cette soirée promettait… !

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Vous y avez cru, avouez-le ! A un Natsu mignon et prude ! Mais qu’en est-il de la réalité… ? Qui a manipulé l’autre ? Qu’est-ce qui est vrai ? Qu’est-ce qui est faux ? Natsu est-il vraiment amoureux de Sting… ?
> 
> Bon, comme il n’y aura pas de suite, je vous rassure, Natsu a juste fait genre qu’il était facilement embarrassé pour surprendre son futur petit-ami et amant. Et pour tenter un retournement de situation XD Qui sera au-dessus, qui sera en-dessous, vous êtes seuls maîtres de ce choix ! Mais en tout cas, Natsu aime vraiment Sting !
> 
> Enfin bon ! J’espère que vous avez surtout aimé et que j’ai réussi le challenge une fois de plus !


End file.
